


Une matinée ordinaire

by LucanaelDelSayan



Series: Les enfants de Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Butterfingers is a creator, Dummy love his extinguisher, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Jarvis is the mature one, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, You is an artist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre-deux batailles, un peu de fluff et beaucoup de Tony et ses enfants.<br/>Avec une portion d'Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une matinée ordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A normal morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050941) by [LucanaelDelSayan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan)



C’était un matin ordinaire pour les Avengers. Enfin, disons plutôt extraordinaire puisque, contrairement à leur quotidien, ils n’avaient à se préoccuper d’aucun super vilain. Ils étaient tous en train de petit-déjeuner. Tous ? Non ! Car Tony Stark manquait à l’appel.

Et justement, la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur notre retardataire. Tony sautilla vers ses partenaires, semblant animé d’une énergie frénétique mais vaguement contenue. Une vision ordinaire.

Moins ordinaires étaient les trois robots se pressant derrière lui. De ce qu’en savaient le reste des Avengers, Dummy, You et Butterfingers ne quittaient jamais le laboratoire de Tony.

Pourtant en ce paisible matin, ils s’avançaient dans la cuisine, vers un groupe d’humains décontenancés. Butterfingers et You portaient entre eux un énorme grille-pain, orné d’un motif abstrait mais très coloré. Dummy tenait entre sa pince un extincteur.

Tony brancha le grille-pain et s’assura qu’il fonctionne en enfournant plusieurs tranches de pain et des pop-tarts. Les robots se pressèrent contre la table pour observer le processus. L’assistance était figée dans un silence interloqué.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque les toasts et pop-tarts sautèrent. Tony, avec un sourire fier, félicita Butterfingers et You, tout en tapotant leurs caméras respectives.

Se tournant vers les autres humains, il expliqua : « Vu que c’est l’anniversaire de Butterfingers et You, je les ai laissés créer un objet de leur choix. Butterfingers a fait l’assemblage des pièces et You a peint la coque. Dummy, non ! Pose cet extincteur tout de suite ! Tu vois bien que rien n’est en feu ici ! »

La dernière partie de sa tirade s’adressait à Dummy qui levait son extincteur vers le grille-pain. Le robot baissa sa caméra vers le sol en émettant des bip piteux.

« Oh, arrête ça ! C’est au moins la 864e fois que je t’explique quand **ne pas** utiliser un extincteur ! ».

Dummy continua à émettre des bips plaintifs.

« Arrête ! Arrête, j’ai dit ! Oh, bordel, je t’offrirai un extincteur tout neuf pour ton anniversaire si tu arrêtes ce cinéma ! »

Les bips de Dummy se firent très aigus et il releva sa caméra pour la brandir sous le nez de Tony. Il se mit également à clignoter en bleu.

Tony, repoussant sa caméra, incrédule, « Comment ça, un extincteur bleu ? Les extincteurs sont toujours rouges ! Rouge comme le feu qu’ils sont censés éteindre ! »

Dummy insista en alternant ses bips piteux et ses bips excités. Jarvis s’en mêla : « Je me dois de rappeler à Monsieur que les flammes deviennent bleues lorsque le feu dépasse une certaine température. … Comme lors de l’accident d’avant-hier… Monsieur. »

Tony, grommelant et levant les bras au ciel : « Soit, soit ! Puisque vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, Dummy aura un extincteur bleu ! »

Toujours marmonnant sous sa barbe, Tony rassembla les robots et reprit l’ascenseur.

Les Avengers sortirent peu à peu de leur stupeur et s’entre-regardèrent. Steve résuma la scène : « C’était le plus étrangement mignon matin de ma vie. »


End file.
